Kira Tabito
Kira Tabito Kira Tabito is the final member of the New Beacon Academy's freshmen team, Team DARK. She is Ross Love's partner and unlike the rest of her team, she is strict and tries to bring order into the team. She is in constant odds with her team leader, Duran Raglan. Backstory Kira was born in Atlas under the roof of the Tabito Family. they weren't as strongly wealthy as the Schnee Family or as well known, but their skills in Aura and Dust Manipulation earned some prestige in Atlas as well as huntsmen and huntresses. Kira was born into a children of three daughters, her being the youngest. Unfortunately, a terrible plague rose upon Atlas, sickening most of the residents. Kira, along with her father and sisters were no different. Though a cure was discovered, Kira's sisters met the same fate as their father and passed away in agony; leaving Kira as the sole heiress of the Tabito Family. As Kira grew more healthy over time, she could only watch as her sister mourned the lost of her husband and daughters. As her mother became head of the Tabito Family, Kira was forced to study and learn the ways of the Tabito Family, to one day become the next head of the family. Kira devoted her time and energy in learning her family's history and teachings to one day become a proud huntress. After learning these teachings and skills, Kira enrolled into New Beacon Academy and became a member of Team DARK. Personality Kira, unlike most of the members of her team, is considered strict, professional, and prideful. In the place of her.....team leader, Kira tries to bring some kind of order and professionalism into the group of misfits. She is quick to judge others at first glance and first impressions. She is highly knowledgeable about most things and acts to keep the team in line as well as on the task at hand. Growing up with a lot of responsibility, Kira acts with strict favors as she keeps a serious mindset on important matters, she is quick to deliver lectures and disciplinary actions towards her team. She doesn't tolerate foolishness, which causes arguments between her and either Alice or Duran. Though her strict training to become a huntress has earned her numerous skills and knowledge, Kira had closed herself off from the world during her childhood, so she doesn't know how to interact with others and is quick to strict impulses. But under all this figure of authority, Kira is someone who is heavily weighted with care and love for others. Kira carries a form of dislike for her teammate Duran, who holds opposing murals and personal standing than her beliefs into the standing of a huntsman, as much as she doesn't like his lone wolf or temperamental nature. The smallest thing would cause her and Duran to be at each others throats. But despite this when it comes down to it, Kira and Duran are willing to trust each other with their lives. Weapon : Wisdom Tide ( Aura and Dust Effective Formation Rod ) Kira's weapon of choice is the Tabito Family Heirloom, Wisdom Tide. It has been passed down to the highly skilled members of the Tabito who are masters of Aura and Dust Manipulation. Despite the obvious spear spike on the bottom of the rod, Wisdom Tide's major focus is the use of one's Aura. By transferring her Aura to the glass ball on the top of the rod, Kira can perform a variety of Aura Manipulation Techniques; such as forming barriers and firing shock waves of Aura at her intended targets. Off of the request of Kira, Wisdom Tide was added with several dust slots for Dust Crystals. By focusing on the Dust Crystal of choice, Kira can perform several elemental attacks as well. Semblance : Individual Enchantment Kira's semblance is known as Individual Enchantment. As it implies, Kira can link her Aura to others to give them a kind of super charge, enhancing their physical capabilities. Allowing them to run faster, react quicker, hit harder, etc. Sadly Kira has to be able to see her linked partner, if she loses sight of her partner, the Aura Link between her and partner ends, thus she has to relink herself to him. Keep in mind this drains her of her Aura the longer this semblance is active. She is capable of using the semblance on herself, but she'll drain out her Aura much faster. Trivia' * Kira has the highest rating of Aura Levels on Team DARK, but has less physical endurance compared to the rest of the team. * Kira can see fine without her glasses.